There is an interest in making cameras more compact. In order to do so, certain parts on the camera can be designed to take up less space when the parts are activated. For example, some cameras having a mechanical shutter may use a shutter blade the full size of the lens aperture opening. However, if the shutter mechanism were to be mounted in the camera such that the shutter blade swings in the width dimension of the camera, than the camera body may need to be made wider to accommodate the full width of the shutter blade when it has been pivoted away from the lens opening aperture. Additionally, image capture devices presently include linear switches which take up a great deal of surface real estate on the camera housing to provide for the length in which the linear switch slide actuator must be slid in order to move the switch between the selectable positions.
What is needed is to an image capture device that has been designed to be compact. What is further needed are image capture device components that require less space in or on the image capture device to work.